The One That Got Away
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha a abandonou assim que ela conseguiu o que queria...Porem o destino foi crueu com ele...E mesmo depois de 2 anos ela ainda o ama...E descobre que... Leia e descubra!


Nota:Inuyasha e Kagome não são meus (que dó!)...E sim de R.T..(Pri de escreve o nome dela!)

Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo!

Musica:The One That Got Away =Katy Perry

**AQUELE QUE SE FOI**

Cap.1 (Unico) **Lembranças.**

É difícil de se dizer o quanto penso nele. O que é sempre que estou acordada.

Eu poderia dizer que tenho paz apenas quando estou dormindo mais não! Quando durmo é que tudo piora.

Sempre me lembro do que ele disse e simplesmente começo a ter pesadelos dele me deixando por ela.

A imagem de tudo sempre aparece em minha mente. E a fala, aquela voz que a muito não ouço, aqueles olhos ambares tão intensos, aqueles lábios que tanto me beijavam, aquele corpo que só de lembrar-me traz arrepios, suas mãos fortes que se tornavam delicadas sempre que eu estava triste, elas me aparavam, porem daquela vez foi diferente, daquela vez aquelas mãos não me ajudaram dormir muito menos me acariciaram!

Ele foi embora da minha vida. Ele resolveu me deixar. E sabe por que? Porque eu sempre tive o sonho de ser cantora. Fazia testes, vivia cantando, tinha um karaoke em casa só meu, cheguei até contratar um especialista em tom de vozes para descobrir qual é o melhor tipo de musica pra que eu cante.

E sempre que perdia algum concurso, lá estava ele. Inuyasha me ajudando a acalmar-me, me tranquilizando enquanto chorava. Me abraçando quando eu precisava, sempre me dando força pra continuar, me ajudando a me reerguer.

E quando consegui sabe o que ele disse?

-_Desculpa Kagome, mais como agora você terá tempo apenas pra você mesma, eu resolvi voltar com Kikyou!_

Essas foram as piores palavras de minha vida. E o pior isso já faz 2 anos.

Sim dois anos de sofrimento...No inicio quis abandonar a profissão, mais pensemos bem...Eu fiz cursos, contratei um cara pra me ajudar no meu melhor tom de voz, participei de vários concursos, até o dia em que recebi uma carta de uma gravadora. Isso seria uma idiotice, como uma pessoa que buscou por tudo isso, que fez e deu o máximo de si para chegar onde chegou, simplesmente desistir por alguém não gosta de você!

Sim na minha opinião ele não gosta de mim. Na verdade nunca gostou!

Se gostasse não teria saído da minha vida no momento em que eu mais precisava de apoio!

Porem agora estou sozinha, a única pessoa com quem converso é o meu empresário. Isso por questão da minha carreira, caso contrario ele seria mais um, no mundo "Kagome-Higurashi-não-falo-com-ninguém."

Ultimamente a única coisa que me faz sorrir são as lembranças de quando ele ainda estava comigo.

Visitas ao parque, cinema, festas, brigas. Sim até as brigas me fazem sorrir. Nós brigávamos por coisas banais e sem sentido, algumas vezes por ciumes, outras por ele não querer fazer o que eu pedia, brigávamos até quando eu "roubava" o cobertor e o deixava no frio.

Naqueles momentos o que mais queria era mata-lo...e agora o que mais quero é cometer um suicídio.

Principalmente quando olho pro meu apartamento. Há lembranças dele em todo lugar.

**OoO**

Na sala, me lembro de quando me pediu em namoro...

**oOo**

**Summer after high school when **

**we first met **

**We'd make out in your Mustang **

**to Radiohead **

**And on my 18th birthday **

**We got matching tattoos **

**Used to steal your parents' liquor and **

**climb to the roof **

**Talk about our future like we had **

**a clue **

**Never planned that one day **

**I'd be losing you**

_-Droga não consigo fazer isso! -Disse ele levemente nervoso._

_-Fazer o que Inu?_

_-Sabe Kagome...Er...Você sabe que eu gosto de você!_

_-Sim sei! -Confirmei com certa "duvida" sobre o real assunto._

_-E pelo que sei você gosta de mim!_

_-É gosto sim...Mas onde exatamente você quer chegar?_

_-Droga espera um pouco!...Não ta vendo que ta difícil!_

_-Ok!_

_Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá._

_-Kagome eu te amo muito! - Pegou minhas mãos - E...Queria saber se você não gostaria de namorar comigo!_

_-Idiota! Até que em fim heim! Já estava ficando preocupada achando que nunca iria pedir!_

_Então selamos um beijo, calmo e cheio de carinho. Mais principalmente amor!_

**OoO**

No banheiro, o "banho" que agente tomou...

**oOo**

**In another life, I would be your girl **

**We'd keep all our promises, be us **

**against the world **

**In another life, I would make you stay **

**So I don't have to say you were **

**The one that got away **

**The one that got away**

_-O que você bebeu afinal?_

_-Eu é que vou saber! -Sim eu estava bêbada e ele me levou até em casa._

_-Eu não devia ter te levado!_

_-É claro que devia!...Eu não ficaria em casa sem saber se meu território estava sendo invadido!_

_-Quer dizer que eu sou seu território!_

_-Exatamente! Propriedade minha! -Eu disse autoritária. (da minha maneira bêbada)_

_-Você deve estar muito mais bêbada do que eu pensava!_

_-Eu só preciso esfriar a cabeça!_

_Estávamos passando pelo banheiro então ele me olhou como se estivesse aprontando algo._

_-Tenho a ideia perfeita de como vai fazer isso!_

_Ele me arrastou pra dentro do banheiro e me colocou sentada no vaso sanitário._

_Pegou a mangueirinha do chuveiro e me molhou inteira._

_-Ei esse vestido era novo!_

_-Exatamente __**era**__!_

_-Você vai me pagar! -Eu levantei-me e tentei pegar a mangueira mais ela acabou saindo fazendo com que o chuveiro nos molhasse. _

_-Kagome eu não acredito que você me molhou!_

_-Eu não tive culpa!...Afinal Inuzinhu?_

_-O que foi?_

_-Você sabe como é romântico beijar quem mais ama na chuva não sabe?_

_-Não eu não sei! E agente não esta na chuva! Isso é um banheiro e o chuveiro esta ligado!_

_-Eu sei!...Mais agente podia improvisar não é!_

_-Já que insiste!_

_Então ele me beijou, novamente os sentimentos estavam expostos. Mostrando a nós mesmos o quanto nos amávamos!_

_**OoO**_

Sim...Sei que entrei em contradição!...

Mais isso era o que eu achava, agora já não sei mais...acho que o amor se foi pra sempre. Pelo menos da parte dele, pois da minha ainda continua.

...

A cozinha, nossa receita predileta porem _muito_ difícil!...

**oOo**

**I was June and you were my **

**Johnny Cash **

**Never one without the other, **

**we made a pact **

**Sometimes when I miss you **

**I put those records on **

**Someone said you had your **

**tattoo removed **

**Saw you downtown, singing the blues **

**It's time to face the music **

**I'm no longer your muse**

_-Sabe Kagome...Eu queria muito aprender a cozinhar._

_-Você quer aprender a cozinhar? -Perguntei desconfiada._

_-É...O problema é que é uma receita difícil!_

_-E eu sei fazer essa receita?_

_-E como! -Vi seus olhos brilharem._

_-E o que é?- O vi ficando corado. Quase nunca o vejo assim._

_-Ér...Ra-men!_

_-Você não sabe fazer ramen?_

_-Não!_

_-Então vem eu vou te ensinar!_

_-Mais você ainda vai fazer ramen pra mim não vai?_

_-Se você vai aprender eu não vejo porque fazer!_

_-É que eu prefiro tudo que venha de você!_

_E mais um de nossos beijos._

_**OoO**_

No quarto, nossa primeira noite de amor...

**oOo**

**In another life, I would be your girl **

**We'd keep all our promises, be us **

**against the world **

**In another life, I would make you stay **

**So I don't have to say you were the **

**one that got away **

**The one that got away**

_-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?_

_-Tenho!_

_-Não quero que se arrependa depois!_

_-Eu tenho certeza que não vou me arrepender!_

_Eu estava deitada em minha cama, ele foi até a porta e a fechou._

_-Pra que fez isso? não tem ninguém em casa!_

_-Sei lá! É mais privativo!_

_-Eu te amo!_

_-Eu também te amo!_

_Ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, e fez com que eu me sentasse, me segurando pelos braços, fazendo movimentos circulares em minhas costas, beijando meu pescoço, mordendo minha orelha, e foi levantando minha blusa...Quando percebi, os dois já estavam nus. E depois de um doce beijo, nos tornamos um só, mesmo que por um momento._

**OoO**

No quintal, nosso primeiro quase piquenique,e a nossa primeira briga...

**oOo**

**The one **

**The one **

**The one **

**The one that got away**

**All this money can't buy me **

**a time machine, no **

**Can't replace you with a **

**million rings, no **

**I should have told you what you **

**meant to me, whoa **

**'Cause now I pay the price**

_-Anda logo Inu!_

_-FEH! Naum é você que tem que carregar isso aqui!_

_-Nem ta tão pesado assim!_

_-Então leva!_

_-Eu até levaria! Mais __você __ é o homem da relação naum é!_

_-Só porque eu sou homem não quer dizer que eu sou empregado!_

_Eu que estava andando mais a frente, sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto enquanto passava perto das flores, parei._

_-Você esta apenas me ajudando a carregar as coisas! E eu nunca disse que era empregado!_

_-Eu estou te ajudando carregar as coisas? E o que você ta carregando? -Fiquei em silêncio a única coisa na qual eu estava era um livro que eu adorava ler no jardim. -Ta vendo! Você joga tudo nas minhas costas!_

_-Calma Inu já tamo chegando! -E já estávamos mesmo, mais alguns passos e chegaríamos a árvore._

_-Não, não dá! Eu cansei de ser seu burro de carga!_

_-Quer saber eu te odeio!_

_-Então é reciproco!_

_-Idiota! -Eu corri até dentro de casa e subi pro meu quarto. Não nos falamos por duas semanas._

_Mais depois ele me contou o por que de estar irritado! Então o perdoei!_

**In another life, I would be your girl **

**We'd keep all our promises, be us **

**against the world **

**In another life, I would make you stay **

**So I don't have to say you were the **

**one that got away **

**The one that got away**

**The one (the one) **

**The one (the one) **

**The one (the one)**

Me lembro de todas as promessas que fizemos, as bebidas que pegávamos emprestado sem pedir, dos pais dele, a nossa tatuagem...Sim...Tatuagem...

Fizemos uma no meu aniversário de 18 anos...Eu fiz um coração com uma fechadura no ombro esquerdo...E ele uma chave no ombro direito.

E agora depois de todo esse tempo.

Minha vida mudou muito...Principalmente por

_AQUELE QUE SE FOI _

**In another life, I would make you stay **

_Em uma outra vida, eu faria você ficar_

**So I don't have to say you were the**

_Então, eu não tenho que dizer que você era_

**one that got away **

_Aquele Que Se Foi_

**The one that got away**

_Aquele Que Se Foi_

Foi pensando na história da minha vida que escrevi a musica que esta escrita no decorrer da história...E hoje ela é uma das mais tocadas...

Inuyasha?

Descobri que ele sofreu um acidente enquanto ia a casa de Kikyou e morreu!

Por fora finjo ser forte, mais por dentro...Estou definitivamente morta!

Eu o amei...Ainda o amo...E sempre amarei...

Pois mesmo que o tempo tenha passado, as brigas tolas e idiotas nos ferirem, e a ida dele tenha feito com que nunca mais nos víssemos...

Sei que ele esta em algum lugar esperando por mim!

E é por isso que depois de 2 anos ainda sigo minha vida...Mesmo que amarga e friamente...Vou continuar fazendo o que gosto, o que ele me ajudou a conseguir...mesmo que tenha me abandonado depois...

_afinal ele pagou um preço muito grande por isso..._

_**Ele pagou com a própria vida!**_

_****_

_**Quem gostou bate palma!**_

_**Ou melhor!**_

_**Manda review!**_


End file.
